A Different Childhood
by Skip Beat Otaku
Summary: This story goes back to the time that Kuon Ren was visiting Kyoto as a child and met Kyouko. Only this time, Kuon isn’t leaving, and Shou learns early on he can't take Kyouko for granted anymore. KyoukoXRen


This story goes back to the time that Kuon (Ren) was visiting Kyoto as a child and met Kyouko. Only this time, Kuon isn't leaving. I'm trying to follow what happened in the manga for a basis, but I'm not referencing it, so please forgive me if I slip up!

This is not a one-shot, and how much effort I put into completing it will largely depend on reviews. Hope you enjoy it! Naturally, Skip Beat and its characters do not belong to me.

---------------

Chapter 1 – Introducing the Fairy Prince

Kyouko ran into the woods as quickly as she could. Her mother had ignored her again, and she couldn't let her friend Shou see her. After all, Shou looked troubled when Kyouko cried, and Kyouko wouldn't be able to marry him if she troubled him. The tears were racing down her cheeks as she panted in her escape, and she raced to the stream so she could wash them off. A shadow stood there, and she looked up to behold a tall kid with brown hair and blue eyes standing on one of the boulders in the stream. "Are you a demon?" Kyouko asked, shocked out of her depression.

"No, I'm Kuon. I'm from a far away place. Why are you crying?"

Kyouko blinked in surprise. "Like a fairy land? You must be a fairy if you're not a demon! You're really beautiful! Will you tell me what being a fairy is like?"

The boy laughed. "Well, I suppose I can. Say, what's your name?"

"Kyouko! And you're Corn-kun?"

"Close enough," he said and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kyouko!" he said and extended a hand in greeting.

"No, no, you must call me Kyouko-san! Only very intimate friends can call each other without an honorific. You see? So you are Corn-kun, and I'm Kyouko-san!" Kyouko ignored his outreached hand and curtsied for him. "Nice to meet you, Prince Corn-kun of the Fairies!"

"So why were you crying? You looked like the world would fall apart!"

Kyouko sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a disappointment to Mother. I tried my best, but I just couldn't do it… Why am I such a failure, Corn-kun? Why won't Mama pay attention to me?"

Corn jumped down from the boulder and patted Kyouko on the head. "I'm sure your Mama must be mistaken. You don't look like a failure to me! What did you mess up on to be so upset?"

"I couldn't make a 100 on my exam like she wanted!" Kyouko sobbed.

"Are Japanese allowed to hug each other even if they're not very familiar?"

"I don't know… I don't think anyone's ever given me a hug," Kyouko said.

"Never? Well I'm going to give you one right now. Let's be friends, okay, Kyouko-san?" Corn said and wrapped his arms around the smaller girl.

"Okay," she said and blushed. "You really are magical, Corn-kun! Your touch is making the pain go away. I wish I could be a fairy too."

"It's not all wonderful. Papa, the king of the fairies, is so powerful that I may never learn to fly because of him… but I'll try to teach you a few tricks," Corn said.

Kyouko hugged him back tightly to show her appreciation and separated herself. "Thank you very much, Corn-kun! I should go back now or Shou-kun will worry though. Will you be here tomorrow too? I'd like to meet you again!"

"Sure! Who's Shou-kun?" Corn asked.

"He's the prince I'm going to marry!" Kyouko said with pride and skipped away. "See you tomorrow, Fairy Prince Corn-kun!"

Corn waved good-bye and sighed. He wondered that a little girl could feel so much pain. Why would she run away from this Shou-kun guy when she was crying if she planned to marry him? Corn sighed and shook his head. Kyouko was a puzzle he was determined to figure out before he left the region, if he had any say in things. Such a cute and sweet girl did not deserve this kind of hidden pain.

He took off his shoes and ran in the bubbling brook, feeling the cold water between his toes. Fairy prince, huh? He could come up with some stories for her, and he even knew how to show her he could fly, even if it was only for a few seconds. "This Shou-kun doesn't deserve you if he can't be there for you," Corn determined, and he ran home himself.


End file.
